


The Children of the Moon

by lovin_2_kinds



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, probs some gay shit ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovin_2_kinds/pseuds/lovin_2_kinds
Summary: The day Aurelia found out who her dad was, her entire life changed.The day Remus found out he had a daughter, his entire world was flipped upside down.The day they found each other was the day that meant they would never be alone again.Oh also, Fred, George and Sirius are there too.(This summary is terrible, ill edit it when i get further into the story, just please trust me on this its good i promise)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	The Children of the Moon

A sharp knock at the door made Aurelia wake with a start. "Miss, breakfast is ready and your mother requests your presence immediately." A voice came from the other side of the door before shortly being followed by the sound of quick heels on floorboards heading away from the bedroom. Aurelia groaned and sat up as she rubbed her eyes, she sighed and threw back the covers, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.  
As soon as feet hit the bare floor a shiver coursed through her, "Merlin's balls that's cold." she muttered, darting to the soft fibres of her rug.

The young lady's bedroom was a large contrast to the rest of the house, just as she herself was to the family that lived there. Her curtains were light and flowy veils that allowed the sunlight to cast an almost golden hue across the room, highlighting the dust that danced through the air; the same dust that the girl would get distracted by most mornings. Whereas the other rooms in the house either had shutters or curtains that she was sure used to be white at some point in their lifetime, but was even more sure that would've been many many years before her birth because now they hung at a dull grey colour that always left an odd coating on your hands if you tried to move them. 

A yawn escaped her a she stood in front of her wardrobe. Eyes darted between the dresses her mother had chosen, between the frilly blouse and the lace neck chemise. "Oh, decisions, decisions." Eyes lingering on the chemise, she sighed and pulled out one of the dresses before slipping behind the screen in the corner of the room to change. 

"I do hate it when you wear that dress, Aurelia." Her mother tutted from behind her teacup. Aurelia shrugged and poked at the jam toast on her plate, "Well you bought it, mother." She didn't dare to move her gaze from the food in front of her. The woman across from her just sniffed and went back to reading the paper. The silence was more unnerving than when she was being scalded for... well, existing. She hated the cold, empty house anyway, let alone when it was silent. 

The air was thick as she heard footsteps enter the dining room. One by one the other residents of the house entered the dining hall, and one by one the footsteps came to a stop as they seated themselves in the chairs surrounding her. To her left was the youngest member of the house, little Maximillian III, and yes, he was as pretentious as his name was. The nine-year-old boy was the epitome of a spoiled little brat, known for kicking legs under the table and pulling hair in the playroom but pretending to be a little angel in front of adults. 

Opposite her, next to her mother, was Marietta and what a little sheep she was. She fit into the classic "privileged little girl" stereotype and was one of the most spiteful people you would ever meet.

Last and certainly least was the man of the house, Luis. Luis was a controlling, selfish son of a bitch with an ego even bigger than his manor house. 

The family had their differences but they united over three things; their pale, pointed faces, with hooked noses and piercing eyes framed by drapes of long black hair that made their eyes seem even darker than they were in the first place; obsessing over outdated pureblood ideals that included stupid Slytherin pride that literally no one bar the few remaining elitists cared about anymore, disliking anyone that doesn't have some form of incestuous relation in their family history (don't get Aurie started on that one) and finally despising "half-breeds" and therefore hating young Aurelia. They made her life hell and unlike most students at Hogwarts, she hated the summer holidays, they consisted of nothing but harassment, arguments, beatings and wearing ridiculous dresses that made her feel like she had to avert her gaze from any male presence that entered the house, which was entirely opposite to the way she truly was. At home she had to fall in line -though she rarely did- which meant absolutely no mention of the fact that she was a half-breed Gryffindor with a different father to the other children in the house. You see, Aurelia's mother, Maria, had Aurelia at a young age, she knew nothing about her dad as her mother refused to answer questions about him, doing so would result in punishment... and those were definitely not worth it.

Luis cleared his throat, voice sending shivers through Aurelia's spine, "Now, as it is the last day of the summer holidays we shall go through the chart after breakfast." Aurelia looked away from her plate, heart sinking so low she was sure it was on the floor, another full moon spent in the dark and the damp it was then.

"I wonder who'll have the most strikes," Marietta smirked, looking at the girl across from her, stirring her tea slowly, smirking at Aurelia's glare. "The Chart" was a disciplinary tool that the family used to keep their children in line. Over the weeks that they spent at home, every time someone had to be sanctioned or punished a little tally would be added to their name and to add insult to injury the person who had the most by the end of the holidays would have to sleep in the old wine cellar after a healthy talking to (which usually involved a belt or a wand in Aurelia's case). 

"And then once that has been seen to, Marietta, Aurelia, you should pack your trunks for school." By this point, he looked over to his wife, "Remember to tell the maids that Maximillium is to be prepped for his tutor, we are not having a repeat of last term Maria."

Maria nodded slowly, "Of course."

Aurelia tried to drag out her breakfast for as long as possible but when everything tastes ten times stronger than normal and you struggle to take two bites, that proves to be rather difficult. Luis picked up his wand and flicked it. Slowly, shimmering silver letters appeared beside him at the head of the table. It read, 

" The Chart of Recorded Misbehaviour and Negligence.

Maximillian- 10 

Marietta - 14

Aurelia - 26 "

Aurelia held in a groan and looked down at her half-empty plate, feeling the hot burning of eyes on her in every direction. To make it worse, Max kicked her shin under the table and when she shot him a look that meant "I'll end you you spoiled little shit." He simply stuck out his bottom lip and pointed at her, crying out "Papa! Mama! Aurelias glaring at me!" 

"Young lady, just because you have failed to meet the mark-" Luis started,  
"Surprise, surprise." Marietta interjected,  
"-Does not mean that you get to blame it on your brother you insufferable little swine!" The man finished and slammed down his hand on the table hard, making everyone jump, some more than others.

With her ears ringing Aurelia resisted the urge to cover her ears and bolt out of the room, knowing it would just make it worse. "You do nothing but disrupt and torment in this house when you should be thanking us for allowing a filthy half-breed to live here anyway!" His voice boomed and added to the pounding in her head. 

She looked up, "I'd much rather be forced to live in the woods and shit in a hole than live here but hey, look where we are." She was at the end of her tether, mouth running before she could stop it. The sudden silence that fell upon them seemed to echo around the room yet somehow helped with the pain in her head. The girl looked over to her mother, who was glaring at her daughter just as everyone else was, Aurelia refused to break eye contact. Luis threw down his napkin, stood up and walked over to where she was sitting.

He grabbed her by the arm and forced her out of her seat before dragging her out of the hall and down the corridor despite her protests. "We'll see how much you have to say after this shall we?" They took a left. "I was going to let you spend only the night down here this time but it seems that you want otherwise." They came to the door of the old cellar and before she knew what was happening she was thrown down the stairs, landing with a painful thump and a dry sob, she wouldn't let the tears fall, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

He walked down the stairs, his large figure looming over her in a backlit silhouette. The closer he got the more the fear rose within her. He went to grab his wand but his hand hesitated, "You're not worth the effort, filthy little bitch." Pleased, he turned to leave, shutting the door behind him and taking the light away with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you liked this don't hesitate to leave a comment and/or a kudos, this is actually a reupload and edit of a fic I wrote on Wattpad many years ago, I've decided to spruce it up and generally improve it. I've changed many things about it and now the old one is practically a ghost of this one. I hope you stick around for more, I don't know how regular I will post due to exam season coming up but ill try my best, thanks :)
> 
> \- E


End file.
